


Lotus

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Greek gods, Lotus Hotel and Casino, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry finds himself in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He's told that he owns it. He takes control of it, his fortune, and his future.Being an abused child and suddenly having so much power at his disposal he begins abusing the power.He also meets his Emo Soul Mate and couldn't love him more.All relationships and the underage warning is for when they are older at least 15.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was ten-years-old. He was tired of being abused by his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. He'd been told that his parents had died when he was a baby and that's why he lived with them and that he'd better be grateful. He wasn't. They never did anything for him except beat him and make him do all the chores and cook. He hated them! He wanted to get away from them. 

He went to bed one night shortly after his tenth birthday and when he woke up he was somewhere different. He had no idea where he was but it was very large and open. 

He didn't know why but he wasn't at all shocked when a blue screen appeared in front of him.

**You are now in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. This is a Casino is in America and you own it through your family.**

**You will now live here.**

It went on to tell him what the Hotel and Casino was and what it did while he took a shower and actually got clean for the first time in his life. He got into the clean clothes out of the closet. He brushed his hair and fixed his glasses on his nose. He looked around the Master Suite.

He looked at the room service menu and then ordered some food. He was starving he hadn't eaten in days. He'd lost count of how many days. He was looking over the hotel on his screen when his food came. 

"This is for you." The bellhop said, giving Harry a card. "It's nice to meet you, sir, we've long awaited your arrival. If you need anything just let us know and of course here is your food." 

"Thank you." Harry said more than a little confused. 

He took his food to the table and began eating. He decided to improve the main floor first.

He frowned at the food. He would need to improve that as well. But he thought it was good because he hadn't eaten in so long. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Maybe he should go down and look at the first floor? Yeah, so he could see what he wanted to do. 

**Lotus has been reset to have just a single game, a dining hall and two rooms. You must improve it to bring back the people trapped inside.**

Harry frowned hard at his screen that was fair he guessed. He decided that he didn't need to do anything right now then. Besides for some reason he was really tired. He went back to his room and back to sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up again he was hungry again. He called room service and they brought him food. Harry decided to go downstairs now. He went down to see only three people in the Hotel. Two boys and a girl. One boy looked his age the other boy and the girl was older. 

The boy that was his age had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black aviator jacket and blue jeans. He had olive skin and like Harry was short for his age.

The girl had to be his sister they looked so much alike. She had brown silky hair and black eyes She was lean and about a little shorter than average height. She had olive skin and she wore a floppy green hat that hid her face.

The other boy had blond hair down to his waist and was dressed in tye-dye clothes that hurt Harry's eyes. He walked over to the boy that was his age. 

"H-hi." Harry said softly. 

Harry was somehow drawn to this boy. 

"Hi." Nico said back. "Are you new here?" Harry nodded staring at the boy who though short was still taller than him. "My name is Nico di Angelo what's your name?" 

"Harry Potter."

They shook hands. 

"Is this place fun?" Harry asked, holding Nico's hand. There was just something about this boy that made him feel safe and loved. He was was drawn to this boy. Nico didn't seem to mind that Harry was holding his hand. "I just got here." 

"Yeah, I have fun here." Nico said, "When it's my turn on the game." 

They walked over to the game machine. The girl was playing it. A buzzer sounded and she finished her game to move for the hippie boy. 

"Hey, Nico whose your friend?" she asked. 

"Bianca, this is Harry Potter, Harry this is my sister Bianca di Angelo." Nico said. "We just met." 

Bianca cocked her eyebrow at them holding hands after just meeting but didn't say anything about it. 

Harry found out that he liked talking with Nico and Bianca. They ate dinner together in the restaurant/cafe area. Harry was so pleased to have Nico and Bianca. He decided that they would be his friends forever. Bianca wanted to make sure that Harry didn't get lost on the way to his room so they rode up the elevator with him. They were amazed by his room. 

"Do you guys share a room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there's plenty of space." Nico told him. "In our room, Bianca's room is over there." Nico pointed to the far wall opposite of Harry's bedroom. "Mine is there." he pointed to where Harry's room is. "We have a sitting room just like this and a balcony too but ours isn't this big." 

"Oh." Harry said, nodding. "I'm glad that you're not in a room with just two beds. Most Hotels do that." 

Bianca thought they should just go back down to their room now but Harry wanted to watch t.v. with Nico. They ended up watching Hephaestus T.V. they were soon laughing at some cartoon that was on. Bianca apparently didn't approve of the violence on the cartoon because she turned the channel to National Geographic. The boys pouted but watched the program. Bianca then took Nico and left. 

Harry decided that he didn't like that Bianca was keeping him from Nico.

**You can now upgrade your Game Machine.**

**Upgrading your game machine will make it better and take longer for it to break.**

**Infusing the game with Magic will make it more durable and infusing it with Lotus magic will make it more addicting.**

**Game Machine #1- 1**

**Infused with Magic.**

**Infused with Lotus magic.**

**The game will be ready at 5 a.m.**

With that Harry took a bath because he could and went to bed.

* * *

When Harry got up he bathed, brushed his teeth, dressed, and then ran to find Nico. He found him and Bianca eating breakfast. He joined them wishing them a good morning. They said the same back to him. Nico was beaming brightly at Harry. They ate then went to explore and have fun though Harry quickly found out that there wasn't much fun. Why had the stupid Hotel Reset? Now he couldn't have any real fun with his Nico! There weren't even any books around for them to read and talk about. He finally took a stab at the game only to find out that it was Pac-Man. He played until the buzzer sounded then went and found his Nico so that they could eat lunch together. Did he mention how much he loved hanging out with Nico?

* * *

Harry had taken to keeping a calendar to keep track of how long he'd been here. Each time he went to bed at night he marked a day off. According to his calendar, he'd been here a week. 

**You can buy a second Game Machine.**

Harry gladly did so and upgraded the Pac-Man Machine again. 

**Pac-Man Machine-5**

It had leveled up so quickly because they all kept playing on it. Harry had infused it with his magic and Lotus magic every step of the way. The Hippie kid could hardly stay away from it now and had started bullying Nico when he was on it. Harry had put a stop to that and had confined the Hippie to his room for the day and made it so he couldn't watch tv or play games in there or anything. 

Harry rushed down to breakfast so that he could be with his Nico. As soon as he got down to the restaurant and plopped down next to his Nico and stared at him with star-filled eyes as he said good morning. 

"Morning, Harry." Nico beamed. "Bianca has a headache so we're on our own today." 

"Really?" Harry perked up, "Did you hear there's a new game! It's called Pong or something like that." 

"I wonder what kind of game Pong is." Nico said. 

"Better yet I hope the hippie doesn't hog the machine." 

"Why do you call him that?" Nico wondered. "I've noticed that you call him that a lot." 

"Oh," Harry said. "Nico, how long have you been in this Hotel? I mean what year do you think it is?" 

"1934." Nico said frowning, "and about a month?" 

"No, Nico it's been a lot longer than that." Harry tried to explain. "It's 1990 right now." 

"How is that possible?" Nico asked. 

So Harry ordered someone to take food up to Bianca and then explained to Nico what he'd discovered during his week here. Nico was shocked. 

"Oh, wow." Nico said, running fingers through his hair. Harry found the action cute. "We've been here for almost sixty years?" 

"Yeah, " Harry said, then realized his mistake and grabbed Nico's hand. "Don't! Don't leave! I'm here now and this Casino and Hotel will be better than ever! You can help me build it to be the best!" 

"Help you build it?" Nico asked holding Harry's hand. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I've been here a week. I've kept track." Harry told him. "A week ago I learned that I own this place. When I came here everything just sort or reset. THat's why there is only two games now. I'm hoping we'll start getting more soon. When you use the cards to play the games it makes the Hotel money that I can spend to upgrade and buy things for the Hotel and Casino."

Nico tried his best to wrap his head around that then stared into Harry's green eyes that were filled with tears. 

"Don't leave me." Harry whispered. 

"I'm not going to." Nico said shaking his head. "I'll stay here with you, Harry, and I'll help you. Bianca isn't going to believe this." 

"Does she have to know?" Harry wondered. "Can't this be our secret? Just for now? We'll tell her later. She might freak out and force you to leave." 

Nico frowned in thought then agreed. Harry was right the moment Bianca found out about how many years that they'd lost locked up here in this hotel she'd take them out of the hotel and he doubted that she would allow Harry to come with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rubbed his eyes as he opened his door. Nico was standing there looking scared, hurt, and confused. 

"Where's Bianca?" He asked. 

"In bed?" Harry tried taking his hand. "I don't know I haven't seen her all day. I've been with you." 

"She's missing." Nico explained. "I can't find her anywhere." 

"I didn't tell anyone to remove her." Harry yawned pulling him into his hotel room. "But I'll ask everyone." He typed at his screen and seconds later was answering the door. He let the man that always brought him his room service in. "where is Bianca di Angelo?" 

"The young woman left of her volition earlier today." The man held out a letter to Nico. "I and several others tried to stop her but she just yelled that she wouldn't be trapped in this Hotel for another sixty years. My time does fly it seems just like yesterday they were coming in here for the first time." He cleared his throat. "She asked me to give this to her brother. I had thought to wait until morning."

"Nico will be living with me from now on." Harry stated, "Have all of his things brought up and put his room on the vacant list." 

"Right away." the man bowed to Harry and left. 

Harry hugged Nico when the other boy finished reading his letter. 

"It's okay, we'll always be together." He told Nico. "I'll never leave you, ever." 

Nico looked down at the boy hugging him and hugged him back he always felt so safe with Harry. He knew Harry met his words and he also knew that forever could actually happen after all he'd been stuck in this hotel for sixty years. He shook his head to clear it as long as he had Harry he would be fine. No one would ever take Harry from him. He clung to the smaller boy.

"In fact," Harry said and typed at his screen again. Nico jumped when a screen appeared in front of him. "There! You are in my party now! So I'll always know where you are! Like I promised you can help me improve this place!" 

Nico listened to what Harry had found about his screens as he was lead by the hand into Harry's room. He was soon snuggled into bed with Harry holding him in his arms as Harry clung to him. He tried to force the words Bianca had said in her letter from his mind but it was hard he hadn't known that she had resented watching out for him and taking care of him all these years. He guessed he should have suspected it though. He'd been so clueless.

* * *

Harry and Nico were at breakfast early the next morning. They were eating and discussing what they were going to add to the Hotel because they could add something.

"I think we should choose the Poker table." Nico said. "That's like the oldest gambling game in history." 

"Okay, " Harry said nodding. "I'll infuse it with magic, now you do it." 

"I don't have magic." Nico said blinking.

"You have MP right?" Harry asked. Nico nodded. "Then you have magic. Press "Add Magic"." Nico did and felt drained all of a sudden. He shook his head to clear it. "Then infuse with Lotus Magic. Place it here and done!" he looked at Nico and giggled. "Using your magic takes some getting used to. It really wears me out sometimes too. I didn't know about my magic until I came here but I suspected because I was always making weird stuff happen." Harry looked around. "I wanna see the kitchen what about you?" 

Nico just agreed and followed Harry. He noted that whenever Harry needed something the same man would pop up and do whatever Harry wanted. He was really beginning to believe that Harry owned this place. 

In the kitchen, Harry inspected everything and went to thinking. 

"My uncle used to tell my cousin that every Casino has a gimmick. Something to catch people and draw them in." Harry said to Nico and the man as he washed his hands. "The one back home where we stayed once a month offered the only Horse Races in the county. Our gimmick is obviously Lotus Flowers. We need something to draw the people in yes but we want them to stay don't we?" 

Nico and the Man nodded. Nico wasn't sure why he was nodding but whatever Harry wanted. 

"Then I've got an idea." Harry smiled. "Lotus Cookies. We'll make Lotus Cookies and somehow we'll make so that when people eat them they will want to stay longer and not be bothered with anything outside of the Casino and Hotel." 

"That's perfect and all, Harry but we don't know that kind of magic." Nico pointed out. 

"I have the perfect answer to that." The man said. 

"Yes, Loto?" Harry asked. "That's you. I'm calling you Loto." 

The now named Loto nodded.

"The Lotus Blossom itself, sir." He went and fetched some and showed it to them. "The entire Hotel and Casino smells like these so people stay. Or it used to. There is an old recipe that I was taught as a babe. A cookie you would call it these days in the shape of a Lotus Blossom. They are made from the Lotus Blossoms. I assure you that this will accomplish your goal." 

"Great!" Harry said beaming. "I'm really good at baking and I enjoy doing it so may I help, Loto?" 

"It would be an honor to teach you such a noble tradition of my people, sir." 

Nico was pleased to learn something about Harry. He was good at Baking and enjoyed doing it. He didn't know much about baking or cooking because Bianca had always taken care of that but right now here he was learning an ancient recipe that apparently also taught you how to channel your magic because you had to use magic continuously while kneading the dough and forming the cookies and even in preparing the ingredients. It was exhausting. They even had to make the pink Lotus Crystal Sprinkles using their magic. They only got a tray each done and Harry's looked a lot better than his but he was pleased with the results. 

**Lotus Blossom Cookies-1**

**1% chance to ensnare someone.**

**Bakeing-1**

"How insulting!" Harry snapped at the screen. "I am a very good baker!" He huffed and Nico thought it was the cutest thing in the world. "Loto, make sure Hippy Boy and whoever else enters eats these cookies. We'll make more tomorrow. We're sorry we're not very strong with our magic yet." 

"You both did a fine job." Loto praised, "Off upstairs with both of you now. You need to rest and relax. Oh, sir, a package arrived for you while we were working. It and the rest of your mail is in your room." 

Harry was curious what mail and package he could have gotten. He was exhausted so he didn't even mind that he was being sent to his room. Loto had passed his orders on and was taking them up himself. He was beginning to wonder if Loto was going to be their parental figure from now on. 

When they were back in the room Harry and Nico were forced to change into their pjs which were just sleeping shorts. The t.v. was turned on to Hephaestus T.V. and Harry was given his mail. They were ordered to relax the rest of the day and food would be brought up to them.

* * *

Harry opened the letter attached to his package and read it.

_Dearest little Harry,_

_I heard your prayer at long last to be moved from that place so I granted you a safe home that you can make grow and mold to your own liking. A place where you can learn and live without fear or judgment. A place where people will never leave you. Your father's family owns this place but it has long since been forgotten about. The people who work for you are called Lotus Eaters and they are the last of their kind. Your ancestor saved them from their home a very long time ago when it was under siege and being destroyed. He brought them here and provided them a magical place where they could do whatever they wanted. In return, they'd run his Hotel and Casino for him. They still do this today. Honoring that vow and working for any Potter that remembers ownership. They will keep you safe and take good care of you._

_I have seen how you were treated in the minds of your so-called family and I assure you that they are answering for their crimes against you. I will not hurt them too much as I'm sure that you will still want your revenge._

_Ah, I apologize you are probably wondering who I am. I have a very interesting tale for you, child..._

Harry and Nico read what the letter had to say about the Greek Gods being real and apart of their world and about a Magical World that lived alongside of their world. 

"Wow." Nico said, "So this person says you belong to both worlds...."

_Now you may find this hard to believe as you have undoubtedly been told differently your entire life but the wife of your father James Potter, Lily Evans?, was not your mother. I am. James and I had a little love affair, dear._

_Who am I you ask?_

_I am the Titaness Hecate. The "Goddess" of the Mist, magic, witchcraft, sorcery, crossroads, necromancy, night, and the moon._

_You are my child, Harry and because of that, you possess extraordinary power._

_I have sent you some books to help teach you how to control this power. The first book is a basic book in Mist Manipulation. The second is about Wand Lore because your father's people use wands to cast magic. Third, is a basic book of beginner spells that all my children eventually learn it will help you control your magic better. Fourth, is a book on the Tarot and a deck of cards most of my children can tell fortunes, and Fifth, is simply a book that will help you find which magics are best for you. Also there is a journal in there as well in case you want to track your progress._

_You will hear from me again soon,_

_Hecate._

It was a lot to take in but they opened the package and found all the promised books.


End file.
